Tyrosian
Geary: We want to look desperate for supplies, Captain Tyrosian. Tyrosian: We...are desperate for supplies, sir. Geary and Tyrosian at Lakota Captain Tyrosian is the commanding officer of Witch and was division commander of the Third Fast Fleet Auxiliaries Division whilst Captain Geary commanded the Alliance Fleet. Tyrosian started out in the Alliance Fleet as an engineer. She was able to live longer than most of the sailors in the Fleet (following the attack on the Syndicate Home System, Tyrosian was one of the most senior engineers in the fleet) and she would became first a commanding officer of an auxiliary, then became division commander following Captain Gundel's reassignment. Tyrosian was a competent commander, though she made some mistakes and was often overwhelmed by the job of division commander. She often came under fire from other captains because of the shortage of fuel cells and expendable weapons. However, she was shown to be brave, willing to put her life on the line so Geary could lure enemies into a trap. Furthermore, ships who were repaired by her division were often grateful for the hard work done by the engineers. Captain Tyrosian was relieved as division commander when the fleet arrived at Varandal. However, she remained captain of Witch and accompanied the fleet to the Syndicate Home System. It is likely that she became Division Commander of the Second Auxiliaries Division at this time. However, overall command of the auxiliaries went to Captain Smyth. Biography Early Life and Career Tyrosian worked as an engineer in the Alliance fleet for some time before the battle of the Syndic Home System. In Dauntless, Tyrosian is described as "Experienced, but not exceptionally so". She was also recognized as a good engineer, impressing her superiors and rose through the Alliance ranks until she was a commanding officer; however, it is unknown whether this is because she was a competent commander or because of severe casualties. Whilst serving under Admiral Bloch, Tyrosian answered to her superior, Captain Gundel, who commanded the Third Fast Fleet Auxiliaries Division. Unlike Gundel, she knew what was happening on her ship, and was also proficient in fleet regulations. Tyrosian was one of ten auxiliaries commanders who accompanied the fleet to the Syndic Home System, and one of only three who survived the battle. In Victorious, Timbale mentions ten auxiliaries went with Bloch, and only four survived the battle. Because Lommand presumably assumed command after the death of his commanding officer, only three auxiliary commanders survived the battle (Gundel, Tyrosian and Goblin's Commanding officer. Reorganization of the Fleet During the retreat from the Syndic Home System, Witch was placed quite near the jump point to Corvus whilst Co-President Rione stalled the Syndics with negotiations. Witch and Tyrosian were able to escape relatively unharmed from the battle. When the fleet arrived in Kaliban, Commander Lommand brought Geary's attention to Captain Gundel, the aggressive, lazy division commander. Geary, realizing Gundel would have to be replaced by someone more competent and willing to follow orders, "re-assigned" Gundel to his chief-of-staff. However, because Lommand was seen by Geary as too young and inexperienced, Tyrosian was assigned as division commander instead. As Division Commander Whilst commanding the auxiliaries, Tyrosian would often come under attack for the fuel cell crisis, which grew as the Fleet made its way home. However, ships damaged in battle would often be grateful to the auxiliaries for fixing them up ready for combat, and were usually loyal to protecting Tyrosian's division. Shortly after she assumed her command, Tyrosian made a large mistake by relying heavily on the automated logistics system, which assumed because casualties of ships was lower than usual in Geary's fleet, then the fleet would need more repair materials. Because of this, the fleet suffered a surplus of spare parts whilst stocks of weaponry and fuel cells fell. She kept this information to herself and a select part of her crew until Captain Geary eventually discovered the problem after noticing all the auxiliaries were low on critical raw materials. This would cause tension between Geary and Tyrosian, particularly when Tyrosian was unable to come up with a solution. Captain Desjani suggested that loot supplies in Baldur, which Tyrosian did. Lakota At Lakota, Geary wanted to lure the Syndic defenders at the hypernet gate towards the Alliance fleet so that they could use the gate without the risk of the Syndics destroying it. To do this, the auxiliaries fell back from the majority of the fleet, along with the damaged ships Warrior, Orion and Majestic. The Syndic guard did not fall for this and Geary reluctantly brought the formation back to the rest of the fleet. During the first battle of Lakota, the auxiliaries were placed in the middle of a cylinder formation which granted them maximum protection from the enemy. During the battle, the auxiliaries were protected by their escorts. When the Enigma Race interfered in the battle, delivering a superior Syndic fleet to Lakota, the Alliance fleet was forced to run back to Ixion. At the jump point to Ixion, another pursuing Syndic fleet arrived, leading to a violent battle at the jump point. During this time, Warrior, Orion and Majestic defended the auxiliaries furiously, with Warrior being heavily damaged. However, all the auxiliaries and their escorts were able to escape. Geary attempted a second attack on Lakota, correctly predicting that the majority of enemy ships would be headed to Ixion by the time they returned. Tyrosian commanded the operation to loot Syndic repair ships, and also to rig the cores of the ships to explode when the next Syndic fleet came within reach. The auxiliaries were once again used as bait, and barely escaped the explosion when the main Syndic fleet arrived. Death of Goblin During the Battle of Atalia, the Goblin, another auxiliary, was heavily damaged and evacuated. It was later destroyed, and Goblin's captain was killed on board. After Lakota, the fuel cell crisis worsened to the point that Geary was unable to perform complex maneuvers. By the time the Fleet reached alliance space in Varandael, some ships had run out of fuel, though Geary was able to bluff the enemy into fleeing. Tyrosian was then relieved of her command as division commander, gratefully handing over to Captain Smyth, a slightly more competent commander.In the eyes of both Geary and Desjani, Tyrosian sometimes seemed "Overwhelmed" as division commander. However, she remained commander of Witch and accompanied the fleet to the Syndic Home System and then to Midway. Personality Tyrosian is quite cautious, warning Geary that he would have to go through the correct chain of command if he wanted her to do something. She is also very aware of what was going on on her ship. She is also quite brave, though dislikes it when the auxiliaries are used as bait. She is loyal to the Alliance, and will usually obey any orders that she receives. She is quite quiet and sends messages to Geary only when necessary. Skills Tyrosian is an excellent engineer and a good commander of Witch. She knows not only what is happening on Witch, but also the logistics status of all ships in the fleet. She is willing to create a report on the fleet's long term logistics needs "anytime Geary wants" in Dauntless. The majority of her efforts as division commander were focused on producing fuel cells, weaponry and spare parts for damaged ships, a task which she did well at first. However, as supplies became harder to find, the production of vital materials fell, leading to a fuel cell and weaponry crisis. Geary commented that sometimes Tyrosian seemed overwhelmed by her command. Appearances * The Lost Fleet: Dauntless * The Lost Fleet: Fearless * The Lost Fleet: Courageous * The Lost Fleet: Valiant * The Lost Fleet: Relentless * The Lost Fleet: Victorious * Beyond the Frontier: Invincible (mentioned) Notes and References Category:The Lost Fleet characters Category:Beyond the Frontier mentioned-only characters Category:Alliance characters Category:Captains